


Do As Peggy Says

by Impala_Chick



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Canon, Canon Disabled Character, Cunnilingus, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Multi, Office Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has seen the looks Sousa and Thompson give each other, and since the world is no longer in immediate danger, Peggy decides to take matters into her own hands. She turns up the heat in Sousa's office, and luckily the boys don't object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do As Peggy Says

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> Thank you to withinadream27 for the beta!

When Peggy walked into SSR headquarters after hours, Sousa was the only one there. She heard his pen scratching across a piece of paper as he no doubt finished his mission report, but the lights were dimmed. Her red heels clicked against the wooden floor as she headed for his office, and she expected him to hear her coming.

It seemed that Sousa had earned a little decadence. While he had surprised pretty much no one with his commitment to the mission, he had surprised Peggy when he didn’t come to her afterwards, asking for some sort of closure.

Peggy heard Sousa put his pen down just as she entered the doorway to his office. She stayed in the doorway so he could see all of her, but set her purse down on the floor. He looked up and smiled before leaning back in his chair. His eyes roamed over her breasts and slid easily down her tight black pencil skirt before he finally looked at her face. That’s when he noticed she had been watching him. Peggy didn’t bother hiding her smirk.

“Chief, I trust that you aren’t working too hard on a weekend.” Her speech was slow and measured, just because she knew Sousa liked her accent.

“Only writing so I won’t forget anything. I thought you’d be off to New York by now?” Sousa slowly got up from his desk, his hands resting on its surface. She advanced towards the desk, and sat on the edge of it. She leaned forward, knowing full well that her cleavage would become much more visible to Sousa from the way she was sitting.

“Before I left, I had some unfinished business to attend to,” Peggy drawled. She flicked her eyes down to Sousa’s trousers, and his pupils flared when he noticed.

“Glad you came to address that business, then. What I can do for you?” Sousa tried to match the cadence of her voice, but he was too focused on her cleavage and his voice squeaked slightly on the ‘you’. She watched him swallow before she grabbed his tie and pulled him to make him lean over the desk. He came towards her easily.

“You’re going to help me help a mutual friend,” she enunciated against his lips before closing the distance between them. The kiss was rather chaste, but she kept her eyes open to watch Sousa’s flutter closed. He reached for her shoulder to keep her close, and she let him. He kissed her then, and his tongue forcefully pushed past her lips to explore the inside of her mouth. Sousa was always nervous at the beginning, but he usually found his confidence rather quickly .

Someone cleared his throat behind her, and she gently pushed Sousa back.

“Uh, hey, so I could come back later?” Thompson had his hands shoved in his pockets, and he rocked back on his heels as he awkwardly waited for permission to leave.

“Thompson?” Sousa looked incredulously from Thompson to Peggy and back again, unsure of what to do.

“Boys, I feel that I should come clean at this point,” Peggy began, motioning for Thompson to take a seat in the chair in front of Sousa’s desk.

Peggy shut the door and drew the office blinds as she continued, “I called Thompson here because I figured there were some things still to be worked out. Two excellent SSR chiefs such as yourselves wouldn’t want to leave a mission unfinished, I’m sure.”

Thompson’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, but he didn’t say anything. Peggy sat back on Sousa’s desk and unbuttoned her suit jacket.

“Thompson, come up here.” Peggy patted a spot on the desk next to her before she slid forward, motioning for Sousa to sit back down. Thompson looked imploringly at Sousa, obviously aware of where this was going.

“Do as Peggy says, remember?” Sousa said confidently. Peggy could almost smell his arousal as he looked hungrily between them. She guessed Sousa had thought about this scenario before, but was too much of a gentleman to ever ask.

Thompson gulped before he perched himself at the very edge of the desk, careful not to touch Peggy.

“No, Jack. Like this,” Peggy gently coaxed him to slide to the other side of the desk so that both Peggy and Thompson were facing Sousa. Thompson’s feet were on the ground and his hands rested in his lap. Peggy put each heel on the armrests of Sousa’s chair, bracketing him in between her legs. Peggy rested her hand on Thompson’s thigh, and licked her lips before she advanced.

“You sure are pretty,” Peggy goaded Thompson. He started to say something witty in response, no doubt, but Peggy cut him off. She figured Sousa would enjoy the view, so she let herself enjoy the kiss. Thompson kissed sloppily, with just a touch of desperation. She refrained from teasing him, just because she knew he was nervous.

She felt Sousa’s hands moving up her thighs, but he dared not dip under her skirt. She did appreciate his initiative, though. She squeezed Thompson’s thigh in reward before she turned to Sousa.

“Go ahead, Daniel.” He slid his calloused hands under her skirt to push it up. It bunched at her waist, and Sousa started to kiss her thigh where the pantyhose was secured by her garter straps. She glanced over at Thompson, who was staring at Sousa’s hands, his eyelids heavy.

Peggy put her hand on the back of Sousa’s head and pulled him towards her cunt. He glanced up at her before he dove forward enthusiastically. He had to scoot his butt back in his chair to get the right angle. His fingers spread her lips apart so that his tongue could lap at her folds, searching for her clit.

“Damn,” Thompson gasped as he leaned forward to watch Sousa work. Peggy decided against kissing Thompson again, preferring to watch him come undone just by looking. She leaned back on her palms and inadvertently groaned as Sousa pushed his tongue into her. He pulled back out to lap at her cunt, and she smiled approvingly. They had done this before, and of course Sousa had approached sex just as he had approached most things. He had been well-prepared, enthusiastic, and open to suggestion that first time. Now, Peggy could trust him to carry on appropriately.

Perspiration slid down Thompson’s face, and Peggy couldn’t help but be proud of Sousa for putting on such a show. The sound of Sousa licking at her seemed to reverberate through the room. Thompson had taken to narrating the scene in a raspy whisper.

“Ya, Sousa. So good with that tongue. Your lips are so slick against Carter’s cunt.”

“Oh, Jack. Such a dirty mouth,” Peggy chided him. He looked up at her and blushed. He shut his mouth after that.

“Thatta boy. Now unzip your trousers and get on all fours.” Jack jumped like he had been shocked, but did as he was told. He pushed folders off of Sousa’s desk to make room. His zipper snicked as he pulled it down, and then he slid his suspenders off his shoulders before he turned around and presented his trouser-covered ass to Peggy.

She reached out and grabbed Thompson’s hip to scoot him closer to her face. Sousa kept licking her cunt while she pulled down Thompson’s trousers enough to expose his ass. Sousa’s eyes flicked up and noticed what she was doing. She could feel him smile against her lips, and any doubt she may have harbored vanished.

She used both hands to spread Thompson’s cheeks before she stuck out her tongue to lick at his puckered hole. He leaned back into her at the touch, but she slapped his ass and told him to stay put. He moaned as she pushed in past the tight ring of muscle and skin, not bothering with a slow or delicate approach. Surely Thompson appreciated not having to ask.

Peggy licked in and out of Thompson’s hole, thankful she had asked him to be prepared. He might have been surprised when he saw Sousa at the office too, but he really shouldn’t have been considering the looks those two boys shared in front of Peggy constantly. It was only a matter of time before she took it upon herself to do something.

Thompson practically vibrated beneath her, trying desperately not to move his ass. She licked into him harder, her face buried between his cheeks. She was rewarded when Sousa pressed the flat of his tongue against her clit and lapped at her quickly. She heard Thompson whine deep in his throat, but he didn’t form any words.

She pulled back and slapped Thompson on the ass for good measure before she moved her hands to Sousa’s hair. He stopped licking her, and looked up expectantly. His lips and chin were shiny with her wetness, and she admired him for a moment before jumping off the desk.

“Jack, get up and stand against the desk while Sousa stretches you,” Peggy ordered as she retrieved the vaseline from the upper left drawer of Sousa’s desk. She tossed it at Sousa before she went for her purse.

Peggy shed her jacket and skirt, but left on her heels, her garter, and her brassiere. She dug in her purse for her latest gift from Howard before she turned back around to watch Sousa slide two slicked up fingers into Thompson’s ass. Thompson’s knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of the desk, his ass practically in Sousa’s lap.

“That’s it, Jack. Just let me in,” Sousa was murmuring to him as he worked his hole. Peggy wasn’t entirely sure that Sousa knew what he was doing, but Thompson didn’t seem to mind. He was gritting his teeth and staring at Peggy, seemingly waiting for approval.

“You’re a good boy, Jack. I’ve got a treat for you, a Stark original,” Peggy cooed, if only to help him relax.

“I think he’s ready,” Sousa said roughly, his voice thick with arousal. Sousa pulled his fingers out and Thompson obviously bemoaned the loss. Sousa stood up, and a wet spot dirtied his trousers where they tented from his erection.

“Lean against the cabinets, Daniel,” Peggy instructed, knowing that Daniel didn’t need the praise as much as Thompson did. Peggy watched Sousa unbutton himself and slide down his trousers and underwear as she easily buckled on the simple leather harness Stark had made. She had practiced in front of a mirror just so she wouldn’t have to fumble with it.

A modest sized phallic object protruded from the harness, and a bolt of excitement shot through her at the sight of it. Howard had casually mentioned how he had created some rather fun “toys” out of a new material he had invented. Of course Peggy had been intrigued, and Howard had gifted one to her on the condition that she share her experience with it. She was happy to oblige that particular request, even if she had a sneaking suspicion Howard knew exactly how his invention worked.

Daniel was panting against the cabinet, his hair disheveled. Peggy knew he couldn’t stand on his own for very long without his cane, but it was easily within reach. Besides, she didn’t think he would have to be up for much longer.

Daniel rolled on a condom before he noticed what Peggy was wearing. He gasped slightly, shocked by the sight of her. Jack pulled his gaze away from Sousa’s dick and craned his head back around to follow what Sousa was staring at.

“Holy shit, Peg. That looks good on you.” Thompson whistled as he pushed a shaky hand through his hair.

“Good, because I’m going to use it on you while Sousa fucks me,” she said smoothly, pleased that both boys couldn’t take their eyes off her.

She stepped up between them, and when the tip of her cock brushed Thompson’s ass he shivered. She wiggled her ass back against Sousa, and helped him guide his cock into her cunt.

“You let me know if it’s too much, Daniel,” she murmured as she concentrated on lining up her artificial cock with Thompson’s hole. She was referring to his leg, but also to the amount of movement on his cock that would come when she started fucking Thompson.

Sousa’s hard cock slid into her easily once she tilted her hips forward. Sousa’s hands gripped her hips as he pulled in and out quickly.

“Easy, Daniel. Wait a minute,” she hissed at him now, eager to get him under control. They had to work together.

“Please, Peg!” Thompson clearly wasn’t beneath begging as he leaned his ass back. She spanked him again before tilting his pelvis upwards.

Finally, she got her cock to breach Thompson’s slick hole. She watched his ass stretch around her as she slowly pushed in. She didn’t feel anything, but the sight of it was enough to make her want to rush. It felt like everyone was holding their breath, because the room went silent.

“Say something, Jack,” Peggy commanded as she kept going.

“Feels so full. So stretched,” Jack whimpered, his voice barely audible.

“You look good filled up, Jack. Peggy is gonna make you feel so good.” Sousa joined in, his voice deep and focused.

Peggy fucked forward with her hips, and Thompson writhed and moaned under her as the front of his thighs hit the desk.

“Okay, Daniel. Do it with me,” Peggy coaxed, the anticipation coiling within her.

Peggy rocked back and forth, keeping most of her weight from resting on Sousa. She tightened her cunt around his cock as he pulled in and out to match her rhythm with Thompson. Peggy fucked into Thompson harder with her cock, enjoying the way he keened against her and hit the desk with every stroke. Sousa sped up too, and Peggy was really starting to feel close to the edge.

“Faster, Daniel,” Peggy urged, as she squeezed tighter. She started to fuck Thompson more erratically as she neglected her rhythm, but she wanted to come first. She slid her right hand under her leather harness to rub her clit.

“You look so fuckin’ good, Peg,” Daniel whispered against her ear as he cupped her breasts through her brassiere and fucked her hard and fast the way he knew she liked.

She felt Thompson straighten up to look back over his shoulder at them, but he was careful not to move off her cock. He looked between her and Sousa in awe, and Peggy squeezed her eyes shut to focus.

Peggy came on Sousa’s cock, and her vision blacked out for a moment as she relished the pure and simple pleasure of her orgasm. She regained her senses as Sousa slowed his thrusts.

“Get back down, Jack,” Peggy gritted out. Thompson obediently leaned over the desk, his elbows resting on top of it. Peggy fucked into him, slow and measured now. His ass easily stretched around her cock, so she went in as deep as she could on each thrust.

Thompson groaned under her, and his skin was hot to the touch. She opted for grabbing the desk instead to gain leverage and fuck him harder. She couldn’t see his cock, but she was sure it was leaking because the desk was damp.

“Fuck, Peg. Let him come.” Sousa huffed. Always the gentlemen.

“He has to ask first,” Peggy goaded, wagering that Thompson would like for her to make him beg.

Thompson immediately complied. “Please, Peggy. I… please.”

“Okay, Jack. You’ve been good. Stroke your cock and make yourself come,” she drawled, her voice intentionally slowed and sexual.

She saw Thompson reach under himself to grip his cock. His shoulder muscles rippled as he pumped himself and Peggy watched his shoulder as she fucked him. Thompson whimpered and yelped a terse “fuck”, and then he was coming. She kept up her steady rhythm as she watched some of his come hit the desk. Thompson stopped stroking himself, and very nearly collapsed against the desk. Peggy put her hands on his hips to hold him up, but she stopped fucking him.

Sousa quickened his pace, and Peggy rocked back into him. He gripped her harder, and she knew he was right there. She leaned forward over Thompson and spread her hands over his hot skin.

“Goddamn,” Sousa breathed out softly as he came. Peggy felt his cock twitch in her cunt, and she gripped him tight and rode him through it.

Peggy reached down to help ease her cock out of Thompson’s ass. His body shuddered as she left him empty, and then he fell to his knees with a sigh. Sousa eased out of her next, and his cock fell out with a soft popping sound. She breathed in the scent of her cunt and the boys’ sweat and smiled proudly at the mess they had made of Sousa’s desk.

She tapped Thompson’s shoulder. “You still with us, Jack?” 

Jack refused to lift his head from the desk and instead mumbled a response against his own arm.

Peggy turned around to appraise Sousa, who looked thoroughly debauched. His lips were pink and parted, sweat covered his face, and his semi-hard cock bobbed as he reached for his cane.

“Did we kill him?” Sousa queried, gesturing at Jack.

“Oh, and I’m the dramatic one,” Jack quipped lazily as he pulled his head up from the desk.

Peggy kissed Sousa on the cheek, pleased with him. She sat in the desk chair, her legs suddenly tired of standing. Jack leaned back on his haunches so he could put his head on her lap, and she stroked his thick blond hair. The position was a little intimate for her, but she figured Thompson could use some intimacy. Sousa leaned his hip against the desk and smiled softly at them.

“Hey, Peg?” Sousa prodded gently, “remind us to thank Stark, will ya?”

Peggy laughed while Thompson nodded enthusiastically.

She squeezed both of their hands and wondered just how many life or death situations it took to get them here. It didn’t matter now, though. She breathed in deep, content to let them all have this moment, however brief.

-end.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a fair amount of 1940's research regarding sex and pegging specifically, but couldn't find anything concrete. SO I fixed my dilemma by taking the liberty of having Howard Stark invent an excellent strap-on dildo (since he's fairly experienced, I figured he would at least attempt to make one). Hope that bit still worked.
> 
> Also, I love comments :)


End file.
